


Baby's First Bubble Bath

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Yoda - Freeform, Baby Yoda is Baby, Baby Yoda is the only good part of 2020, Baby Yoda loves his dad, Din Djarin - Freeform, Din is a good dad, Din loves his baby boy, Din loves his little womp rat, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, ManDadlorian, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Takes place after season one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: After officially claiming his former bounty as his son, Din Djarin gives his son a much-needed bubble bath.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 20
Kudos: 271





	Baby's First Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in a while, but quarantine and baby yoda were calling me. I hope you enjoy!

For the first time in weeks, Din Djarin felt at peace. Din had left Nevarro with his son for a much-needed break from chaos. Bounty hunters would no longer be at his tail, madly trying to collect his son for credits and the glory of defeating a Mandalorian. 

Setting the Razor Crest to autopilot with no set destination, Din turned the pilot’s seat to stare at his son sleeping in his bassinet and clutching Din’s mythosaur pendant. Only hours ago, this child had become his son and created a clan of two. Din’s thoughts drifted to the words of the Armorer. By Creed, he was the father of a small green baby who he risked everything for. Din also thought of what else she has said, specifically about finding the remaining family of the child. If Din did find the will to search the galaxy for his son’s family, would he be able to return him to his biological family?

Din shook the thoughts of separation from his head, knowing that he would do his best to care for his new son. Careful to not disturb his slumber, Din reached forward and stroked the ears far too big for a little baby. Looking down, Din noticed bits of ash clinging to the child’s skin and his little coat, likely from the lava river. Din moved his hand from the child’s ears only to notice more ash accumulating on the child’s ears as well. 

With that, Din knew that it was time to give the child a bath. The child still slept soundly, his little snores the only sound on the ship, but Din knew that he would wake up soon. Din stood from his chair to begin getting the water ready since the pipes always ran cold and needed some time to warm up, so it was best to get the water running now. 

Din made his way down the ladder and towards the small refresher. As small as the refresher was, the sink was even smaller, but Din determined that the baby would be small enough to fit. He turned the faucet on and removed his gloves, checking the water with his fingers until it was warm enough for the child. Once it was, Din plugged the sink and filled the sink with the warm water. Digging around the refresher, he found a pack of liquid soap that Din had abandoned only because it made more bubbles than anything, which would be perfect when washing a child.

Turning the faucet off, Din went back up the ladder to retrieve his son. Before he was even all the way up the rungs, he could hear little giggles and coos coming from the area where the child was. As soon as Din was in the child’s line of sight, the giggles increased in volume and the child lifted his little arms up to his father, begging to be held.

Din obliged, bending down to pick his son up with a, “Hey there kid, enjoy your nap?”

The child only cooed in response, but Din took that as a yes. Din gently took the mythosaur pendant from the child’s grip, setting it down in the baby’s bassinet. The child gave a little whimper as he was parted with his new toy and pacifier. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get that back in a bit. Now listen here, you’ve gotten yourself all dirty so I need to give you a bath. That sound good to you?” Din asked, cradling his child in one arm as he made his way down the ladder. The baby only yawned and buried himself as much as he could in Din’s chest plate. 

“Let’s get you out of this dirty robe first,” Din said at the bottom of the ladder. Din figured that getting the child out of his robe would be difficult, but it was harder than he ever imagined. Still sleepy from just waking up, the baby was not cooperative as Din tried to pull his arms out of the robe’s sleeves. The child was grunting and trying to pull away from his father, but Din was persistent and patient, eventually managing to pull the dirty cloth over the child’s head. He left the robe to the side for now, but Din would scrub it clean later.

“Was that so bad, little one? I promise the bath will be worth it,” Din whispered as he carried the squirming child into the refresher. As soon as Din set the child into the warm water, he let out the cutest little sigh that Din had ever heard. He closed his eyes and sunk into the water, relaxed in a matter of seconds. No one could resist a warm bath, not even tiny green babies. 

Using his cupped hands, Din began to slowly pour water onto the child’s head. He giggled every time the water dripped down his face, but he especially liked it when the water went down his ears. Din smiled at the child’s giggling, reaching forward to pet him on his forehead. 

Once the child was wet enough, Din peeled the soap packet open and squirted some into his hands. Rubbing it into a lather, Din began to softly scrub away the ash and dirt from the child’s head. He giggled even more at that, splashing the water as he giggled.

“You like baths, huh?” Din chuckled, working his way from the baby’s head to his arms. Soon enough, the soap began to bubble up and the child started cooing at the bubbles. The bubbles began floating around the refresher, making the child reach towards them with his little hands. Whenever he managed to pop one, he’d giggle and splash the bath water. 

As Din continued scrubbing and eventually used all of the soap, the baby had become a giggly, splashing mess. Din could feel water all over his clothes, but the happiness of his child was far more important than some wet clothes. 

After a few more minutes of scrubbing and splashing, Din began to rinse the bubbles from the child. The child instantly began kicking the water and tried pushing Din’s hands away.

“What is it? Do you like the bubbles?” Din asked, dipping his hand into the bubbly water and lifting it out, letting the water drain out to leave only a hand full of bubbles. The child returned to his giggly state, using both hands to pop all the bubbles in Din’s hand. Seeing how happy his son was, Din couldn’t help but smile and chuckle himself. 

Not wanting the baby’s happy giggles to end, Din continued to scoop up bubbles and let the little one pop them to his heart’s content. Eventually, the bubbles ran out and the child was left in a tub of only water. 

“I’m sorry, kid, but the bubbles were going to all pop eventually,” Din told the child as he stroked one of his ears. Instead of the cries and whimpers that Din was expected, the child continued to giggle.

“What’s so funny, little one?” Din asked, reaching around the corner of the refresher for a towel. It was far too big for the baby, but he was never one to complain about extra fabric.  
The giggly baby began to lift his little hands and with him, the water began to rise out of the sink.

“What are you doing?” Din inquired, but was only met with more giggles. The water began to float towards him and before he knew it, the child dropped his hands to his sides, causing the water to drop into Din’s lap. Din couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth, which only seemed to make the child giggle harder. Din was stunned speechless, soaked to the bone in lukewarm bath water. 

The child’s giggles were so loud now that he had begun to muffle them with his little hands, still finding the prank he had pulled on his father hilarious. After a few moments of recovering, Din began to laugh the hardest he had in what felt like years. Of course he had become the father to the most mischievous little thing in the galaxy.

“Alright, little one, that was a good one. I’ll have to be more careful for your next bath,” Din stated. He grabbed the towel and began to wipe off the excess water from the child before swaddling him in the towel. While Din was cleaning the child’s robe, this would have to do.

“I’ve got to get more water to wash your robe now,” Din said softly as he carried the baby back to his bassinet. The child cooed, grabbing Din’s upper arm through the fabric of the towel. As he climbed the ladder, the child yawned and snuggled into the towel.

“All that giggling and splashing tired you out, huh?” Din whispered. Before Din placed the baby in his bassinet, he lifted him up so he could rest his forehead against his son’s. The baby stared back at him with big brown eyes and smiled, pulling an arm out of his swaddle and resting it against Din’s helmet. Din stroked his little hand, holding his son in that position for a few more moments before setting him down in his bassinet and putting his arm back in the towel. In a matter of minutes after being set down, the child was fast asleep.

With this child, Din knew that there were happy times ahead and that he would do absolutely anything to ensure that his son was giggling and happy like that every single day.


End file.
